a witch to remember
by shel
Summary: the ultimate battle results in unexpected consequences...
1. part 1

**CHARMED **

**"A Witch to Remember"**

by shel

© may 2006

_disclaimer: the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating: pg-13_

_summary: the ultimate battle results in unexpected consequences…_

_timeline: five days after the events of s8's 'gone with the witches' (written before 'kill billie: vol. 2' and doesn't take those events into account)…_

_archive: please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes: minor references to s7's 'seven year witch'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

_**

* * *

Part One **_

Her hand tucked securely in her husband's, Paige wandered through the crowded rooms of the manor in search of her older sister. She finally found Piper stretched out on the window seat of Phoebe's old bedroom. She exchanged a look of concern with Henry. Piper was staring forlornly into space with Wyatt snuggled quietly into her side and Chris sleeping against her chest. "Honey, the house is packed with people wanting to pay their respects."

"I don't want it."

"Come down, just for a few minutes," Paige patiently suggested, "and then they'll leave."

"They should leave now."

Paige glanced at Henry again before approaching her sister. She sat by Piper's bent knees and rubbed them lightly, "Even if they did, Phoebe will still be gone." Piper glared sharply at her and Paige tried not to cringe as she turned towards Henry.

"Why don't you let me take the boys downstairs?" Henry offered. "Leo and I can keep them entertained with some of the…guests."

"Chris is sleeping."

"They came for Phoebe. We have to see them," Paige appealed as she leaned forward, still rubbing her sister's knees, "I won't leave your side. I promise."

"Leave me alone."

"I have," Paige acknowledged as she stiffly sat up, "for three days but enough's enough."

"I can't begin to imagine what your father's going through, burying a second daughter, but," Henry interjected, "today was hard on everyone."

"Why are you both still here?"

"Shutting us out won't make the pain disappear," Paige replied in a hurt tone, "and it doesn't make it any easier on the rest of us." She pointed to Piper's sons, "It's affecting the boys and you --"

"You don't understand…"

"I understand you're in pain," Paige sympathized, "but, honey, you're not the only one who lost a sister." Piper glanced up at her with stunned wide eyes and Paige reached over to sweep some loose strands of hair behind her sister's ear, "We're all in pain, Piper, you, me, Leo, Victor, the boys, Henry…We need to mourn together. Please, Piper, I don't want to lose another sister…"

"You don't understand…"

"Piper?"

Everyone but Piper turned to watch Leo enter the room.

"Daddy?"

Leo knelt and reached out to Wyatt, "Come here, son." When Wyatt slid off the window seat and ran into his arms, Leo hugged the little boy tightly. Then he stood and, carrying Wyatt, he neared Piper who still refused to meet his gaze. "Elise has to get back to the paper," he said, trying not to sound too hurt, "and she really wants to see you."

Piper focused on Chris and shifted him slightly, "Leave me alone."

Paige promptly removed Chris from Piper's arms and placed the baby in her husband's arms. "Why don't you put him in his crib? Leo, tell Elise we'll be right down."

But Piper turned as soon as Henry walked away and called out, "Keep him with you! I don't want him left alone!"

Leo was about to remind Piper that they were safe but he nodded instead and left the room with Henry and his sons.

"I don't get it," Paige exclaimed as soon as the men left, "Leo's back and you're treating him like he's evil!"

"You don't understand," Piper sharply repeated as she abruptly stood and stalked across the room. She found a knickknack on top of Phoebe's dresser that Phoebe had left behind and she fingered it gently.

"I do understand," Paige insisted. "I understand that you wanted Leo back more than anything. I understand that he was only coming back if we defeated the big evil coming our way. And I understand that when we did, he --"

"At what price?" Piper murmured.

But Paige continued, "Leo's home now, for good, and he's a Whitelighter again. But Leo didn't kill Phoebe and neither did you and it's time to stop blaming yourselves."

Piper spun back to her, "That's not what I've --"

"That's exactly what you've been doing," Paige interrupted. "You don't talk to him, don't look at him, I don't think you've even touched him since he showed up with the Angel of Destiny when it was all over. You've shut him out of your bedroom and you barely acknowledge his existence. But he's here, Piper, and he's not going anywhere."

Piper's eyes stung with tears and she could barely speak, "I don't want him back if it means losing Phoebe…"

Paige caught her sister as Piper's knees buckled. She sat on the floor with her arms around Piper while Piper sobbed, her own eyes welling with tears. "Oh, sweetie, it wasn't a trade-off. What happened to Phoebe could've happened to any one of us at any time during the battle. We were both hurt badly but Phoebe was...I wish we could change it but we can't."

"She shouldn't've died," Piper cried, "not for that, not to get Leo back."

Paige continued to rub Piper's back, "That's not why she died, Piper." Pulling back slightly, she brushed away some of Piper's tears, "Phoebe died fighting evil. She died protecting the innocent."

Piper gave Paige a slight shove before scrambling to her feet, "She died protecting Billie and Christy!"

Paige got to her feet too, "Because she was the only one who still believed in their innocence. I know you don't want to hear it, Piper, but --"

"Elise is waiting," Piper suddenly announced and turned away from Paige.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Paige spotted Henry and Leo speaking with Darryl and Sheila in the corner of the living room and gave them a little shrug as she stayed close behind Piper who met Elise in the foyer.

"Thanks for coming," Piper dully spoke, "it…it would've meant a lot to Phoebe."

"She was a friend," Elise nodded.

"She considered you one too," Paige informed her. "I'm not sure you really know what that job meant to her, the fact that you took a chance with her and kept giving her chances every time she'd run off for some --"

"Family emergency?" Elise shook her head, "Any other editor would've fired her on the spot but Phoebe…she was different. There was just something about her, the way she could be so in tune with everyone around her." She gazed at them intently, "She made that column her own and deserved every ounce of recognition she received."

Paige managed a slight smile. "Thank you…Elise, what, y'know, what about her column now?"

"For the first time I can recall, Phoebe actually had a folder full of columns prepared in advance." Elise frowned, "Almost as if she knew something was about to happen." Neither sister spoke and she apologized, "If I combine some of her fresh answers with some classic ones, I think we can still run her column for another six months."

"Six months?" Piper gasped. "How much did she have prepared?"

"Enough to give me time to look for a new columnist," Elise told them. "I'd best get back."

"What about Leslie?" Paige asked as they walked Elise to the door. "Phoebe was really impressed with his work."

"I've considered it," Elise revealed, "but as a ghostwriter he may not want a permanent job." She turned to leave but added, "I'm going to miss her…Is there any chance that…"

Paige sadly shook her head, "No witness protection this time, Phoebe's really…gone…"

Elise patted each sister's arm, "I am so sorry…" When they nodded, she offered, "When you're ready, come by and…well, I'll have her things packed up for you."

"Thanks," Paige replied in a suddenly hoarse voice, "I hadn't even thought about that."

"When you're ready," Elise repeated. "Take care of yourselves, both of you."

Paige closed the door behind Elise and took a look at Piper who seemed ready to explode. "Piper?"

"What are they doing here?" she hissed before storming into the dining room. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Paige had quickly followed her sister to find some leprechauns talking with some nymphs. "Piper, please," she grabbed her sister's arm before sheepishly apologizing to the others in the room.

"Fine," Piper muttered and motioned with her hands to freeze everyone in the house but the offending arrivals. "Happy?"

She wasn't but at least Piper wasn't risking magical exposure. "They're here to pay respect, just like everyone else."

"Your sister's right," the older leprechaun said with a nod of gratitude to Paige.

"I just don't want a scene," Paige shook her head. "Piper does have a point."

"We owe you, we owe Phoebe our lives," one of the nymphs said. "You saved the magical community from a terrible evil fate."

"No thanks to you," Piper snapped.

"Piper…"

"Hey, why's everyone frozen?"

Piper gasped at the sound of the newcomer's voice and spun, blowing up a wreath of flowers displayed on the foyer's table. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Paige sadly shook her head at the young witches before her, "I appreciate that you held back at the funeral but, Billie, now is not a good time."

Piper turned on Paige, "She was at Phoebe's funeral! You knew she was there!"

"Calm down, Piper, she only wan--"

"I told you," Christy tugged on Billie's sleeve. "Let's go before she kills us."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Piper taunted as she stalked towards the sisters.

"Because then I'll have died for nothing…"

888888888888888888888888888888


	2. part 2

_**Part Two**_

Piper nearly hyperventilated when she turned to find her sister standing there. "Phoebe? I don't -- Is it, is it really you?"

Stunned herself, Paige could barely find her voice when Phoebe nodded, "But how?" And she immediately threw her arms around her older sister, "Who cares how? You're back!"

"Oh, sweetie, I wish I was," Phoebe murmured as she patted her sister's back before pulling away, "but I'm dead and --"

"Leo's dead too," Piper happily quipped, "and that didn't stop him!"

Phoebe stepped away from Paige to stand before her older sister, "I'm not a Whitelighter and I can't stay."

Piper's happy expression immediately vanished and she sharply requested, "Then why bother…just go back to Mom and Prue and leave us alone."

"I can't," Phoebe quietly replied, "and I'm not leaving until I know you're gonna be okay."

Piper chuckled bitterly, "Okay? How the hell am I gonna be okay? Tell me that, Phoebe. How is any of this gonna be okay?"

"You have Leo back," Phoebe indicated to the other room. "And you're going to have that normal life you always wanted. No more pressures of being a Charmed One so you won't be a target anymore for evil."

"No more than any other witch, you mean," Paige quietly corrected. "Evil will always come after good."

"True," Phoebe conceded, "but you did hurt them pretty badly defeating the Triad again."

"We did," Paige corrected.

Phoebe nearly smiled in acknowledgement, "Demons will be back eventually but it'll be easier for you."

"We'll still be alone," Piper sniffed in annoyance.

"Not alone," Phoebe disagreed. "You'll have each other not to mention Dad, Leo and the boys. Henry's part of the family now and don't forget Grams and Mom are always here if you need them. Prue will be too in time." She drew Piper into her arms and whispered in her sister's ear, "You're not alone, Piper. Let them in. Let them help you."

"I just want you back," Piper uttered in despair before burying her face in Phoebe's neck.

Those from the magical community shifted uncomfortably in place before one of the nymphs quietly stepped forward, "We are so sorry for not believing in you."

"You were fooled into believing something else," Phoebe told them as she moved away from Piper's embrace. She did reach for, and squeeze, Piper's hand as she assured the others, "And we should have given more consideration to those in the magical community."

The leprechaun shook his head, "We shouldn't have placed the burden of protecting our world solely on your shoulders. We took you for granted and paid the price."

"Just go," Piper pleaded with everyone. "You're all sorry, I get that, but Phoebe's still dead. The precious Charmed Ones are gone so just leave us alone now."

He nodded somberly, "Should you ever be of need, we will help, no questions asked."

With a sad smile, Paige simply remarked, "Thank you."

"I'd better clean up this mess," Piper said as she indicated to the shredded petals and shards of ceramic strewn across the floor. But she stopped in mid-stride and frowned at the Jenkins sisters who still remained, "What, you thought you were excluded?"

Tears welled in Billie's eyes, "Isn't there something we can do to help?"

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Piper!"

Piper spun back to her sister, "Don't 'Piper' me, Phoebe. You're dead because of them!"

"I'm dead because I wasn't invulnerable to demonic attack," Phoebe's own temper flared. "Stop blaming them!"

"They betrayed us!" Piper argued. "We took them into our home, treated them like sisters, and they betrayed us!"

"They were tricked by the Triad and all those other demons," Paige quietly added.

"They knew what they were doing," Piper angrily insisted, "when they begged us to help them save those kidnapped children." She glared at the sisters, "Except there were no children, just an army of demons. It was a trap and they knew it."

"So did we," Phoebe reminded her. "We went in prepared."

"Not prepared enough!" She pointed to the sisters, "I won't ever forgive you for this. I wish to God you were --"

"Don't finish that," Phoebe quickly warned before hugging Piper. "You're hurt and you're angry but I promise you, Piper, it wasn't their fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You have to forgive them, forgive yourself, or you'll be lost too."

Paige's stomach fluttered with nerves, "Phoebe, what's going on? What aren't you saying?"

But Phoebe ignored her and urged her older sister, "Let the pain out. Don't bottle it up and shut out everyone who loves you. You need their love and they need yours. Now more than ever."

"Phoebe," Paige realized with a fearful whisper, "you're not with Grams and Prue are you…"

Phoebe stared at her insightful younger sister and slowly shook her head as she stepped back, "No, I'm not."

"What're you in some sort of waiting room," Piper sniffled.

"Not exactly," Phoebe meekly replied before shrugging with a sheepish smile, "but I did find love, how 'bout that, huh…"

"With who?" Piper suddenly demanded through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Piper, long time no see…"

Phoebe spun angrily, "What part of 'I need to break it to them gently' didn't you get?"

"Cole…" Paige whispered just as another vase of condolence flowers exploded.

"You're in limbo!" Piper shrieked and suddenly found her arms being restrained by Paige.

But before Phoebe could answer, all the frozen guests began moving and speaking so she grabbed Cole's hand and faded away as she promised her sisters, "I'll be back later…"

888888888888888888888888888888


	3. part 3

_**Part Three**_

In the corner of the sunroom, Phoebe stood invisible to the others and watched with sorrow as her sisters mourned. "You shouldn't've interrupted," she chastised the presence she felt at her side.

He took form behind her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Piper wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen."

"Well thanks to you," Phoebe complained even as she leaned back against him, "she won't be ready later either." She suddenly smiled as Chris began to toddle in her direction. Instinctively, she knelt and encouraged him to continue. Her smile broadened when he gurgled a few unintelligible words to her and wiggled his fingers excitedly. And then she looked up at Cole in shock, "Chris can see me, can't he."

"You know how perceptive children can be," Cole shrugged. "Of course, given that he was born the son of a Charmed One and Elder, it's more than likely." He held his hand out to her and helped her up, "But Piper's the one who needs you now. She's the one who'll end up lost if you can't convince her that you're where you're meant to be."

She frowned, "You make it sound as if you think I'm not."

He matched her frown with one of his own, "Because you're not. You don't belong here, Phoebe."

"I belong with Grams and Mom and Prue," she rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah. Look, Cole," she ran her fingers up his arms, "we've been over this. I'm here because I was lost. And I was lost because I never resolved my feelings about love."

"You were falling in love with Coop," he reminded her as he plucked her hands from his sleeves. "You found love so you're not lost and, as soon as you help your sister, we're going to make sure you get out of here."

"You're right," she smiled, "I did find love and I'm not lost." She began to fade from the room, "And that's why I'm not going anywhere."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Cole materialized right behind Phoebe in her old bedroom, "I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore."

"Good," she nodded, "because it's getting to be a very boring argument."

"You're leaving and that's that," he declared, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Because you don't deserve to spend an eternity in limbo!"

"And you do?" she retorted.

"Yes!" he snapped back.

She glared at him for a moment before saying, "I suppose you think Billie and Christy deserve to be here too…"

"What, why would I think that?"

"Because they did terrible things," Phoebe stated. "Things they should be punished for."

He stared at her in surprise, "I thought you believed they were innocent?"

"Christy used us and Billie betrayed us," Phoebe told him, "and they turned everyone in the magical community against us. We didn't stand a chance."

"You blame them for your death?"

"They knew the odds were against us. Turns out, I was the one who paid the price. But it's okay," she quickly added, "I mean it's not like I had anyone counting on me. Piper has the boys, not to mention that Leo's back now, and Paige has Henry. If anyone had to die, it was better that it was me."

"But they didn't mean for it to happen," he commented. "They were pawns."

"They deliberately baited us," she countered, "and set us up to face an army."

He was quiet for a long while before he finally decided, "But they thought they were doing the right thing. Their intentions were good."

Phoebe sighed and smiled in relief, "Were yours any different?" She watched with amusement as confusion flooded his face. She reached up to caress his cheek, "Baby, don't you understand, you were a pawn too. Yes, you did terrible things, things that may not be forgivable, but you meant well."

He stepped back from her and turned away, "When did you come to that conclusion?"

"Consciously, probably not until I was dying in my sister's arms," she shrugged. She approached him from behind and lightly placed her hands on his back, "But deep down, I probably knew the truth all along." She gently turned him around to face her, "You hurt me so badly…"

"We hurt each other," he amended.

She nodded, "And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I couldn't see past the anger and the pain. Maybe things would've worked out differently."

Cole traced the contour of her cheek with his finger before lowering his hand back to his side, "I'm sorry too."

"I still have to talk to Piper. Come with me?" She stretched out her hand and smiled when he accepted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Piper, it's been a long day, maybe you should lie down," Victor requested. "The boys are already asleep."

But Piper refused to budge from the attic sofa, "She said she'd be back."

"And here I am," Phoebe announced when she and Cole materialized before her family. "Sorry I'm late, I'm not used to the way time works here yet."

Victor's eyes filled with tears and he held open his arms, "Oh, baby…"

Phoebe rushed into them and hugged her father tightly, "Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry…"

He kissed the top of her head and pushed her slightly back, "I won't get over losing you any more than I have losing Prue but, Phoebe, I am so proud of you, so proud to call you my daughter."

She hugged him again, "I love you so much."

"Thank you for finding me again," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me back my daughters."

She glanced up at him, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me you'll be there for my sisters and nephews."

"I promise," he nodded before acknowledging Cole, "and you'd better take care of her or limbo won't save you from me."

Cole nodded seriously while Phoebe chuckled in embarrassment and hugged her father again, "Daddy…"

"Be good," he warned in a choked voice as he kissed her one last time, "I love you." Not bothering to hide his tears, he took one last look at his daughter, turned, and strode from the room.

Henry cleared his throat, "I think I should go too."

"No," Phoebe tried to smile, "you're family now."

Tears were streaming down Paige's face and she shook her head, "I don't understand any of this. Why are you in limbo?"

Phoebe stood before her sister, took Paige's hand, and led her to the sofa next to Piper. She knelt before her sisters, "Because I was lost. No, hear me out. My life…in the past two years, nothing's consumed me more than that little girl I'd seen in so many premonitions. I was obsessed with making my daughter a reality."

"But that's not the same as being lost," Piper argued. "You found love again. Your soul doesn't belong in limbo."

"I cared about other men, sure," Phoebe agreed, "but how often was it because I was trying to create that little girl? I'm not so sure it was ever really love."

"You fell in love with Coop," Paige reminded her. "You said so yourself."

"He's very special and I hope you'll tell him for me but," Phoebe shrugged, "he is a Cupid and I'll never know how much of what I felt for him was real or simply him projecting into me."

"I thought we saved your soul," Piper whispered, referring to Cole.

"You're not the only one," he muttered.

"You did," Phoebe insisted, "because I'm no longer lost."

"But you're in limbo," Paige shrugged.

"Because it's where I'm meant to be."

"No, it's not," Piper snapped, "and we're gonna figure out how to get you out."

"I knew you were the smart one," Cole smirked.

"Not nice," Phoebe glared at him.

"Maybe Piper's right," Paige suggested. "Maybe something went wrong and you shouldn't be there."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Phoebe groaned as she spun on her heels and nearly lost her balance.

"Why do you keep insisting you belong there?" Piper countered as she watched Phoebe stand.

Exasperated, Phoebe threw her hands up in the air, "Because I love him!"

"What?" Cole asked in a stunned tone.

"What do you mean what?" she questioned in return. "I love you, Cole."

"Just like that," he skeptically commented. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because," she glared at him, "I thought you knew. Why else would I be here in limbo?"

"Because your soul is lost!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," she exclaimed, "I'm not lost, not anymore!"

Cole turned to her sisters, "Isn't there anything in the Book about releasing a soul from limbo?"

"Don't you love me?" Phoebe suddenly worried.

"I will always love you," he stated as he slowly turned to face her, "but that isn't the point."

"Why not?" she inquired. "Why can you love me but I can't love you?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're here to torture me…That's why you're really here."

"Don't be silly," she grinned, standing on tiptoe to kiss his chin, "I'm here to help you."

"She's right, you know."

Phoebe spun gratefully to Leo, "Finally, a voice of reason!"

"Was your brain frozen too long?" Cole snapped simultaneously.

"You shouldn't be in limbo," Leo told him. "You went insane and tried to recreate the world and you were vanquished in that reality. Technically, Cole, you shouldn't be anywhere."

"And yet here I am," Cole sighed, "too good for down there and not good enough for up there."

"Or maybe you're in exactly the right place at exactly the right time," Leo proposed.

"Think about it, Cole," Phoebe requested before he could argue. "Who else has better knowledge or experience to guide lost souls? You keep thinking of this as a punishment but --"

"What, I'm supposed to be grateful I'm here for all eternity?"

"You did help me," Piper quietly reminded him.

"And he helped Drake," Phoebe revealed before focusing on him again, "and so many others. Don't you see, Cole? You're not torn between two halves, you're confident, and you're helping souls. You're good."

"And with Phoebe at your side," Leo added, "you're no longer alone."

"But it's for eternity," Cole shook his head in defeat. "She doesn't deserve this fate."

"I deserve to be happy," she declared, "and I'm damn well gonna be happy with you whether you like it or not."

"I never said I wasn't happy you were with me," he retorted.

"Sorry, guess I was fooled by all that business of you trying to get rid of me," she snapped back.

Piper watched her indignant sister and couldn't help it as a chuckle slipped out. Phoebe stared back at her in surprise but the chuckle became a giggle and within a moment she held her arms out to Phoebe who eagerly stepped into her embrace. "I love you, sweetie," she whispered in Phoebe's ear, "and nothing will ever change that."

Phoebe waved a hand to Paige who joined the hug, "I love you both so much. You've been my world for so long but I'm where I need to be now."

"I'm gonna miss you," Paige barely managed to say.

"No more than I'll miss you," Phoebe assured them as she pulled back and gently brushed away their tears. "And I'll be watching you." Her hand lingered a moment on Piper's cheek, "But, sweetie, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything…"

"Don't name her after me or Prue," Phoebe smiled. "Give her a nice normal name."

Paige's eyes widened as Piper gaped at Phoebe, "You mean Piper's…"

"That can't be," Piper stuttered, "I mean I, I mean Leo, I mean we haven't…"

"Then you'd better get started," Phoebe grinned at the couple, "because a year from now that little girl, your little girl, will be wrapping all of you around her little finger." She then stepped back and watched as Henry and Leo reached for their wives' hands. "Everything happens for a reason," she smiled as she reached for Cole's and gazed into his eyes.

"I do love you," he sighed before bringing her hand to his lips.

"Good," she teased, "'cuz I don't spend eternity with just anyone y'know." She turned to her sisters, "Later, guys…" And, allowing herself to be pulled into Cole's arms for a kiss, she faded from the attic into eternity with the man she loved.

_**The End**_


End file.
